With the increasing public attention to the ecological environment issues, the greening of areas such as the desert, a slope and a river bank receive more and more social attention. The greening may be implemented in various manners, such as by means of a net, by means of placing fabrics, and by means of the stack of vegetation bags. The greening members used in these manners, such as the net, the fabrics and the vegetation bag, are mostly fastened on the surface of an afforesting area (i.e. an area to be afforested) through anchoring rods, which, if inserted into soil or deserts, may be loosened after a period of time due to the decreased friction force between the anchoring rod and the soil or deserts, and may be even drawn out, as a result, the greening members would be displaced due to such loosening, leading to a failure of the greening. Therefore, the fastening manner by means of the anchoring rod is unreliable and is not optimal for the greening.